Difference
by Conspiracy192
Summary: Night is a normal umbreon. He goes to school, has a group of friends and a normal family. This slightly changes when drama comes into his life in the form of Jolt, a jolteon. With him, his world of normalcy slowly starts to crack. (Story probably isn't nearly as intense as this implies...) M/M Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been trying to edit this for a while but I kept making changes.  
Speaking of which, I'd like to thank xroselessthornsx for helping me with that!  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story!_

Alarm clocks are annoying. Why can't I sleep longer?

Oh yeah, school. I rolled over. Shit, why did summer vacation have to end so quickly? I groaned and sat up while rubbing my eyes.

"Night, get up!" my older sister called. Her voice made my ears ring. I was already awake anyways…

Suddenly, the door burst open and a glaceon dressed in her school uniform appeared.

"Oh, you're already awake. Whoops." She shrugged, and walked back out of the room.

I got dressed and headed down to the dining room, still grumpy.

"Good morning!" I looked in the direction of the voice, seeing my mother drinking coffee.

"Hi." I mumbled, sitting down and halfheartedly shoveling my food into my mouth. The comforting taste of my mother's breakfast didn't help my mood about going to school much.

"Cheer up, son." I looked up to see my dad peeking through the doorway from the comfortable recliner in the living room.

"Just remember to make friends. And try to get a girlfriend this year!"

"Dad, I already have friends, you don't have to tell me this every school year." I ignored his girlfriend comment and my response was greeted with a low chuckle, which worsened my mood.

The rest of the morning went by normally, and soon my sister and I were slowly walking towards the bus stop in silence. Suddenly, my sister let out an ear piercing squeal, filling me with a sudden sense of panic and surprise.

"Isn't that Jolt?" I glanced up to see the aforementioned jolteon talking with a group of people near the bus stop.

Jolt was already in his 11th year of school, while I was still in my 9th. I've never spoke to him before, but I knew a lot about him from my sister. Her knowledge also included his exact height and weight, which was mildly disturbing…

"Shiver, you talk to him every single day. You don't need to act like he's a famous celebrity each time you see him." I yawned, irritated by her daily gawking routine. I couldn't announce my irritations to her since when I glanced up she had already left and joined the group of people who were gathered around him.

I shrugged and continued towards the bus stop. When I arrived, I made sure to stay away from the group. I didn't want people to think I was one of his 'fans'.

I heard somebody calling my name, which knocked me out of my thoughts. "Night, is that you?" I glanced up to see a familiar croconaw making his way towards me.

One of my annoying "friends", who just talk about girls and video games all day. I generally play RPGs over first person shooters. Acting like I know what they're talking about is simple unless a group of them begin tossing the conversation around like a basketball game.

"I haven't seen you since before summer break! Where were you?"

I thought for a second, carefully choosing my next words before answering. "I was visiting my aunt". I preferred to avoid all contact with them.

They're honestly rude and, despite the selfishness of this, I only hang out with them so that I don't stand out.

"Flow, Night!" I glanced around to see a kadabra charging at us at full speed. Oh great, that's Gir. He's really fast though, which is surprising for a psychic type.

He does have a slight issue with stopping though, and speaking of which…

"Oh shit…" I muttered, pushing away using my hind legs as I tried in vain to jump out of the way in time. The kadabra barreled into me, sending me flying.

The group of fans behind me separated as I flew past them and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow…" I groaned due to my throbbing head and slowly opened my eyes. I was greeted with the sight of a jolteon staring down at me. "Who's this little umbreon?"

"That's my little brother, Night!" I heard my sister pipe up to the left of me.

He leaned down until his muzzle was a tiny bit too close to mine.

"Hmm…. he's kind of cute!"

I immediately jumped away from him, landing back on all fours. "Wh-what?" I could feel my face heating up.

Wh-what is he doing?

"What's wrong, cutie? I think you might have a fever, your face is turning red…" He paused, leaning closer to my face. "Want me to check for you?"

I could feel everyone glaring daggers at me, and I started backing away.

"I-I'm not… I'm straight!" I squeaked, paws scrabbling across the ground as I quickly pushed through the mass of people.

I got back to my group of 'friends' who didn't even try to help me. My heart was pounding fast as I recalled what just happened.

We were a bit farther away from the group than before and I could hear the other two giggling.

"Dude, he was flirting with you!" Gir said, cackling. I heard Flow snicker to the left of me, and I glared at him.

The bus pulled up.

"I didn't think you were into guys! No wonder you never talk about girls!"

The bus doors opened.

"It wasn't my fault that happened! You could at least apologize!" I yelled at them, more at Gir than the snickering croconaw before I made my way into the bus before anyone else.

I probably shouldn't have done that… Now I'm going to have to find out how to make it up to them since, knowing them, they aren't going to apologize… Damnit, this is going to be annoying.

I sighed and sat down close to the back.

If nobody is missing today, then the bus should be completely full, which doesn't sound like fun to me.

People started coming onto the bus and I forced myself to relax into my seat. Maybe I should try to make friends with someone, like dad said!

...That's definitely not going to happen.

The bus was almost full but I couldn't see Flow or Gir. Are they seriously going to skip school? They were already at the bus stop…

I heard footsteps towards the front of the bus, and the two were heading onto the bus with their heads bowed. As they approached me, they lifted their heads and they were… shaking?

"I'm so sorry!" They said in unison, and scampered off to sit down in a seat near the front.

I blinked, confused. What just happened?

"Well, it looks like they did apologize." I looked up, to see Jolt, and my face heated up immediately.

Stop that, body. I don't like it.

"W-well, they had to, eventually…" That's a lie, I could have just pretended that it never happened, and hope that they forgot.

"I guess so!" Jolt said cheerfully, as he sat down next to me. Wait, what?

"Hey, are you alright?" Jolt asked me, with a concerned expression on his face.

"O-oh, me? Yeah, I'm fine…. Why are you sitting there?" My words almost came out jumbled as I sputtered that out quickly, slightly panicking.

He laughed, "I wanted to sit next to you, of course." He gave a sly smirk, which caused my pelt to heat up slightly. e

"Nah, all the other seats were full. But it works out."

I sighed, and forced myself to calm down. The bus ride will only take like half an hour. It's fine. Calm down.

Just as the wheels of the bus started turning, I felt a sudden weight against my side. I quickly turned to see Jolt leaning against me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?" I meant to yell at him, but my voice was lowered to a quiet whimper out of nervosity.

"Your fur is comfortable." was all he said, as he nuzzled into me.

"Stop!" I whispered, trying in vain to move away, but he had me pinned to the side of the bus.

He simply laughed at my reaction. "No thanks, it's a lot of fun to mess with you!". After this sentence, he didn't move away for the whole bus ride. Not even when he started talking to someone!

I could feel the glares of most of the people on the bus, making a shiver travel down my spine. Why is he so persistent? I just want to have a normal school year…

Jolt's warm pelt was still brushing against mine as I got off the bus. That thankfully ended when he was dragged away by some girls. Well, that settles that.

I was thinking of heading to the auditorium when I heard an extremely loud voice coming from a bench in the distance calling me.

"FLOW! GIR! NIGHT!" I saw the last of my 'friends', Tail, who was a swellow, and he was obviously quite good at yelling.

I was joined by Gir and Flow, and together we headed towards the flying type who was waiting with an impatient look in his eyes.

"Guys! Did you buy the new Igneous game?" He asked, hopping around. He seemed excited.

"Yeah! It's not as good as good as the last game, but it's great!" Flow laughed.

Gir just shrugged. "It didn't seem like my kind of game."

I sat back, as they spoke among themselves.

A sudden bell tolling rung through the grounds and I immediately jumped up. "Guys, it's starting soon!" They all quickly got up and ran towards the building, leaving me to run after them.

I was sitting away from the other three, as they had taken a row of three seats. I ended up sitting on one of the benches to the side. Huh, I wonder what they're going to talk about?

The student council president, a female lopunny, headed onto the stage. All the guys apparently had a massive crush on her. I-including me, of course! I mean, she's perfectly… female?

She explained that new transfers would be able to room in the school, but I live close enough to home.

"Most of you have already received your class list, so if you haven't already, please pick it up at the front desk!" Shiver and I already got ours in the mail last week.

"One last thing, valentine's day is next week! Every 11th and 12th grade students please get a name from the front desk! If there's anyone specific you have in mind, please talk to me before all the names are gone! Now, let's all have a great year!"

The crowd erupted into applause, and everyone slowly filed out. I didn't want to have to bother talking to the other three, so I hurried out with the rest of the crowd.

Ugh, the valentine's day thing was really annoying. My sister told me what happened to her during Valentine's Day on the previous two years of school. Apparently some guy on the battling team gave her chocolates in the 9th, and how in the 10th, she got flowers from a girl she had never spoken to before. The names are randomly chosen, or you can ask for someone specific, so you never know if the person likes you or not. It's pointless, but it's a tradition in this school apparently.

I hope that I don't get picked by anyone, although that was inevitable. Although… if they had more lowerclassmen than upperclassmen, would it be possible?

I headed to my first classroom, which was I'm horrible at it, I still enjoy the class.

My chemistry teacher was a lot of fun! She was a medicham, and we did a bunch of chemistry stuff instead of just writing stuff down the entire time.

Luckily, the rest of the day was also uneventful. I sat at the same table with my 'friends' as usual, and spoke about the usual things.

I sat in my usual seat on the bus home, and I took the usual path home.

I'm completely fine with that. Just having an existence like this, where I'm not different from anyone else.

"So, how was your day at school?" My mum asked, like usual.

"It was good." Like any other day, I answered the same thing. It'll be good to get back into the swing of things.

My sister was, however, slightly sobbing beside me.

"I… I think Jolt is in love with Night!" She ran off to her room, and I was left there, stunned. My mother gave me a knowing smirk,

"I'm not gay!" I quickly ran up to my room.

I lie down on my bed, and sank into my pillow.

I had never gone out with anyone in my life, making the chances that my mother thought I was gay even larger.

I groaned.

I could hear my sister crying in her room, so I sighed and walked over to her door before knocking.

"Wh-who is it?" My sister yelled, and I just rolled my eyes.

"It's Night, can I come in?" I have to return things to normal.

"Go away!" She screamed, and I could hear her sobbing louder.

"Listen, I don't have a crush on Jolt, so you don't have to worry about that!" I heard her sobbing slow down, before she got up and opened the door a tiny bit.

"R-really?" Her tear filled eyes looked a little bit hopeful.

"Yes, now will you stop crying?" She looked like she was about to agree, but then she narrowed her eyes.

"B-but Jolt still likes you!" Before she could slam the door, I quickly pushed it open, to my surprise. Before I could register what just happened, Shiver was once again lying on the bed and crying. Her room was quite clean, with a wardrobe, a shelf with an assortment of objects, her bed, of course, and one or two posters of some popular band.

I sighed, and lowered my head. This was going to take a while…

I sat down on a chair before speaking. "What makes you think that Jolt even likes me?" I felt a bit awkward talking about someone liking me, but if it'll make things go back to normal, then I'll do it.

"He… He wouldn't stop talking about you! He kept a-asking me questions about you!

She let her head drop back into the pillow.

"Listen, he probably got my name randomly picked my name for the valentine's day thing and he doesn't know what to get for me."

Her head perked up. "D-do you really think so?" I nodded, before heading towards the door.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Afterall, I hardly know the guy." I left her room and shut the door behind me. That actually didn't take as long as I thought…

I shook my head. I should probably get some fresh air, this is more drama then I was expecting for today.

"I'm going out!" I called, and with that, I jumped out the door. It was a bit cold, but I could handle it.

I headed for the park, where I usually went when I needed to calm down. As I walked I saw a few pokemon like machoke and kricketune. Frustration filled me as I thought about how they get to walk on only two legs, while I have to walk on all four. Things are way more practical for them.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I finally arrived at the park. It was easy to find a good patch of grass to relax in and I did just that.

The clouds were getting darker. That's most likely a sign that I should probably be heading home soon. But I just got here, I don't want to just leave right away.

"I'll go into the goal!" I glanced up when I heard a voice in the distance. I thought this place was empty… I glanced to my right to see a few pokemon playing some game with a ball.

I wasn't sure about that since I didn't even know what they were doing, but their arrival means my departure. My feet were slow as I moved along the cool pavement, but they soon quickened when I heard a familiar voice. "Hah, another goal for me!"

"Shit, what's he doing here?" I muttered under my breath. I went here to get _away_ from the drama around him! I sighed in relief as I neared the exit, but my relief was short lived as I heard a voice calling.

"Hey you! Look out!"

I looked up to be greeted by something slamming into my skull, accompanied by the hard floor as I fell down onto the pavement.

"Shit…" My head was throbbing and everything was spinning. When I tried to stand up, my paws slipped out from under me and I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard a voice near me, and I turned around slowly. The figure was hard to make out, but it was apparent by the voice accompanying it. _Jolt._

"Hey, you're… Night?" Okay, leave right now. Just go.

"Yeah, I'm… fine!" I started to walk slowly towards the exit trying to stop myself from falling over. This failed miserably as I hit a pole, making my throbbing headache worse and also making me fall back to the ground.

"Oww…." I muttered, and I slipped as I tried to get back up. I heard a low chuckle as I tried once again to get back up.

"Here, let me help you." I was assisted to my feet, before getting slung over Jolt's back. "Hey, wh-what are you doing?!" I flailed my legs, but I couldn't get off of him.

"Calm down, I'm just carrying you home."He started walking, and I whimpered as I tried in vain to be released.

We arrived at my house and I felt a bit better, but I still remembered the shame and embarrassment of being carried by Jolt.

"A-alright, you can let me down now…" I muttered, but he simply ignored me and rang the doorbell. My eyes widened as I heard pawsteps approaching and I desperately tried to get off of the electric type. My struggles were in vain and soon the door opened, my dad appearing where the door once was. "Hello, I came to drop off your son?" My dad raised an eye ridge before he stepped aside to let Jolt walk through the door, with me still on his back.

"He can't walk right now, so do you mind if I carry him upstairs?"

"S-sure, stay as long as you want…" My dad, confused, told him the directions to my room. Jolt said a quick "thanks" before carefully going up the stairs and locating my room. After he dropped my on my bed, I groaned and turned away from him.

"I said you could put me down, I don't feel dizzy anymore. Now he probably got the wrong idea…"

"What 'wrong idea' could he have possibly gotten?" He asked, getting a sigh out of me.

"He probably thinks that we like each other, or something like that." How do I get myself out of this? I'll try to get him to leave, sort this out with my dad, and…

I turned to face the ceiling, to be greeted by the sight of Jolt standing above me.

"But we do like each other." Jolt was smirking above me, and I felt myself light up once again.

"N-no we don't. Now, y-you should p-probably go…" I tried to push him away, but he didn't budge.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Night?" He asked.

"Wh-what? Uh… no…" I muttered, looking away from him. What does he want?

"Night," He caught my gaze, and smirked once again, before leaning forwards…

My breathing picked up as his face slowly moved closer and closer to mine. My heart felt ready to burst from my chest and I shut my eyes, nervousness filling every cell of my body.

The sound of laughter made my eyes shoot open and I saw the jolteon fall backwards onto his ass. "I've always wanted a gay friend!"

I quickly sat up, scooting away from him. "Wh-what? I'm not gay!"My face burned brighter as I felt frustration build up inside me. What's this guy's problem?

He stopped laughing and stared me straight in the eye. "Dude, you're gay." He said simply. "You looked so excited when I was about to kiss you…" he said with a smirk.

I gulped, "I was forced into all of that! A-and I was just preparing myself… w-with the…" I trailed off, unable to hold his gaze. "C-could you go now?"

Jolt shook his head. "Not until I convince you that you're gay." He looked very determined, and I rolled my eyes. "Can't you do that somewhere else?"

He tilted his head. "I do feel like eating pizza… Alright, we'll continue this talk tomorrow. I'm going out for some pizza. Bye!" He hopped off the bed, and left the house.

I sat there for a minute, blinking. Well, that was easy.

Suddenly, Shiver stormed into the room, her face flushed. "What did Jolt want? Are you two together now? Did you two… do it?"

My face turned red. "Shiver! We didn't do any of those things, and he just helped me back home after he accidentally hit me with a ball."

"Oh… okay!" And she left.

Later, I went down for dinner, sitting at the table, with the rest of my family. I slowly ate my food.

"Did you make sure to use protection?" My mum suddenly asked, making me blush as I recalled what happened. "Wh-what do you mean?" I looked straight down at my food, trying to hide my blush.

"Condoms of course." I started coughing in surprise."

"You two had sex?!" Shiver shrieked, a look of anguish clear in her eyes.

My dad's eyes widened, he was clearly surprised. "I never thought you were gay, son."

Recovering from my coughing fit, I managed to speak, "We didn't have sex! And I'm not gay!" I yelled back, quickly standing up and running back upstairs. I tossed myself onto my bed and buried my head into the pillow.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I muttered, turning around to look up at the ceiling, and after a while, I accidentally fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning, my sister was probably about to get up soon as well. I hopped out of bed and got ready, before heading downstairs, where my mum and dad were already long awake.

"You're up early." My dad inquired, drinking some water.

I rolled my eyes and sat down with my stomach growling. I didn't eat anything for dinner yesterday… "No, I went to bed early." My sister came down the stairs, taking her seat.

"You don't have a sense of humor anymore…" My dad mumbled.

I ate breakfast and I grabbed my bag, when the doorbell rang.

I went to open it, as I was leaving anyways. "Bye mum, bye dad!" I opened the door, and there stood…

"Hi Night!" Jolt said, grinning.

I shut the door. "Could I not go to school today?" I asked.

"Night, get your ass out that door right now!" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen, and I quickly left the house, closing the door behind me.

"So, where's your sister?" Jolt asked, walking next to me.

"She's coming soon…" I was curious as to why Jolt wanted to know.

"Alright, then let's run ahead a bit so we can talk in private!" He quickly grabbed me and started running, with me having little choice but to be dragged by him.

After a bit, he stopped, and started walking, while I was next to him, panting.

"So… why did we have to do that?" I asked, wondering as to why I was walking with him.

"So I can prove to you that you're gay!" Cheerfully, he smiled at me. I simply rolled my eyes. "How do you think you're going to do that?" I quickened my step, seeing the bus stop, where I knew he would be flooded by fan girls.

Jolt pondered for a bit, matching my pace. "I… I haven't gotten to that bit yet. Maybe… Kiss you when you aren't expecting it and see if you kiss back?"

I quickened my pace once again. "Do you seriously think I would let you do that?" I asked, not really caring much at this point.

Jolt laughed, walking as fast as me. "Well, you wouldn't be expecting it, that's for sure"

Just as we arrived, before Jolt could be flooded by people, the bus pulled up. "Damn it." I whispered under my breath, as people piled into the bus.

"Well, seems like we'll be sitting next to each other again!" I rolled my eyes and headed onto the bus. "Hey, slow down!"

 _So that was the first chapter of Difference...  
_ _I originally wrote this a VERY long time ago, but Loneliness wasn't finished yet so I didn't post it.  
I really hope you guys enjoyed this though! I'll try to finish the next chapter sooner, although that one  
just needs editing as well...  
The next chapter of Sparks Will Fly might take a bit though, I barely even started on that...  
Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I finally finished editing this chapter (with the help of a friend), and I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

I ignored Jolt the entire bus ride, although I could still feel the jealous glares of all the girls on the bus. I sighed, a smile slowly growing on my face as we neared school. I didn't enjoy it much, but I was looking forward to no longer having people glare at me. Meanwhile, Jolt was talking to people in the seats right behind us, laughing with them as one of them made a joke.

I sighed, standing up as the bus slowly halted.

Jolt was seemingly surprised as the bus slowed down, looking around. He went out with his friends, me following a few seconds later. I guess I have to find Flow, Gir, or Tail, which hopefully wouldn't take long.

But it did, as I had waited outside until the bell rang, which made me rush inside. The first time I actually want to see them, they aren't there. At least I wasn't bothered by Jolt…

I looked around for a second to check if I could see him. I noticed him in a large group of people, all seemingly centered around him as if he were super important, one of them being Shiver who was staring lovingly at the electric type next to her.

I sighed in relief. I won't have to worry about him trying out that crazy plan of his. Although, how likely was it that he was actually going to try to prove that I was gay? I was probably just someone who kept him entertained for a day. And with that thought, I smiled in relief.

I mean, sure, he just used me to have some fun, but I'm quite glad that's the outcome. That means I won't get any more attention drawn onto myself.

I managed to make it into my classroom just as the bell rang for the second time. I was the first person here, so I sat down and waited.

...And waited…

Eventually people started coming in after about 10 minutes, including the teacher.

Wow, what took them so long? Well, they're generally about that late every day, probably walking slowly and talking to their friends. As for the teacher… I guess she just likes to take her time?

Class started, we did biology, the bell rang, next period.

It's generally like that every day, we learned stuff for about an hour, and move on to the next thing to learn about.

The beginning of the day seemed to go by quickly, as soon it was lunch time. I looked around for my 'friends' at the usual table, but they weren't anywhere to be seen.

I suddenly heard a familiar voice, followed by some laughing. I turned my head to the right to see the three of my 'friends' sitting at a table with… Jolt…

I sighed, looking down on my plate. I guess he got them to join his massive fan base… Well, I guess I'm going to be eating alone from now on…

I couldn't help but feel lonely without any of them to talk to as I ate in silence. I glanced over at Jolt's table from time to time, they seemed to be having a good time…

I guess there's no chance of them coming over here to me. I sighed, standing up when the bell rang, and headed towards my next class.

Well, this is a slight change. I guess that means I'll just be alone every day instead? Well, that leaves me with no group of people… I guess this might make me seem like an outcast. I can't exactly find a new group easily, I don't like approaching people... I sighed, entering my classroom, the classroom filling up slowly.

The period began and I couldn't help but wonder about my social situation. I guess I'll just have to get used to not talking to anyone? I hope that it'll be easy...

The second half of the school day ended and I went on the bus like usual. Some random kid sat next to me and Jolt sat in a seat that was a few rows ahead of me. Flow and Gir were sitting right behind him. I sighed, taking my eyes off of them and gazing out the window.

When will this day end?

I got off the bus and started walking home. Shiver caught up to me, and started walking together, before I suddenly heard someone call my name.

"Night! Wait up!" I turned around to see Jolt running towards us, leaving Shiver to stare at me in jealousy.

…Whoops.

"Hey, do you want to come hang out with me and my friends?" He asked, not even tired from the short run.

I didn't want to come off as antisocial, so I thought for a second. "Uh… I don't think my parents would let me go unless they knew where I was going. Sorry!" I'm not apologetic, but I'm surprised he talked to me.

I thought he would have stopped trying at this point. I guess he might try going through with this 'proving I'm gay' thing.

"Alright," he switched his gaze to Shiver. "Could you please tell your parents that Night and I are heading to the park?" He asked her, gesturing for me to follow him.

I didn't think my lie through very well, did I?

Shiver just blinked, "Uh… Okay..."

I suddenly got an idea. "Hey, how about Shiver goes with you instead? I'm sure she would be more fun than me!" My sister looked hopeful once she heard the suggestion.

He glanced over at her, "Sorry, but I wanted to hang out with Night right now. Maybe we can hang out another time? Come on Night!"

I sighed, having no choice but to follow him so that I wouldn't seem rude.

"So, at what times would you not expect me to kiss you?" He asked after we had been walking for a few minutes.

I sighed, a bit disappointed he wouldn't give this up, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to humor him a little bit... "Uh… I guess I might not be expecting it in a public place…" I muttered, making a mental note to be prepared if I ever were in public with him.

"Okay, thanks!" He replied cheerfully.

...I guess that's the end of that…

We walked in silence for a bit, just walking towards our destination.

"So, why did you want to hang out with me?" I glanced over at him, genuinely curious.

"For one thing, you're fun to hang out with," he started, leaving me to hold back a snort. "For another, I wanted to find out more about how I'm going to prove you're gay!" He smiled at me, and I sighed.

"I already told you, I'm not gay! I don't get why you're so insistent on this, I'm the same as everyone else." As I said this, I realized that we were approaching the park entrance.

He simply laughed, telling me that his friends should already be there.

I gulped, following him towards a group of about 6 pokemon. They noticed him and waved towards him, apparently not caring about the umbreon behind him.

We approached the group and Jolt introduced me.

"Guys, this is Night. My new gay friend!" My tail shot up immediately. For one thing, I didn't know we were friends. For another…

"I'm not gay!" I whined to Jolt. I heard his friends start laughing.

Apparently we were going to play soccer, something I had never played..

I was on Jolt's team and he told me to stand in the goal and block all the balls that came towards me. It was surprisingly easy, but that's probably because the ball didn't come anywhere close to me. Jolt had the ball all the time, and it seemed like the other team was either bad at the game, or letting Jolt win. It's most likely the latter…

Jolt however, seemed blissfully unaware, grinning again as he shot another goal.

The game ended fairly quickly though, everyone sat down and just talked, often times making jokes leaving everyone laughing. My laughter was faked and I didn't really make much sound at all. I didn't talk at all either, I just felt very uncomfortable.

Thankfully, we finally started to leave. I was grateful to be able to stand up and stretch, but that turned into confusion when I got pinned to a hard surface. I blinked once or twice, trying to comprehend what just happened before realizing I was staring at Jolt, who in turn was staring me straight in the eye and had a smirk on his face..

Oh shit I think he's… He's about to… kiss me…

My heart beat faster and my face turned red as his muzzle slowly neared mine, his eyes half lidded as he prepared to connect our mouths in a kiss...

He stopped right before they touched.

"You're expecting it now, aren't you? Well, I guess I can't kiss you now…" He let me go, leaving my heart still pounding as I stood back up, and my face was bright red.

I felt slightly frustrated, I was totally ready for him to kiss me but he pulled away! What's up with that?!

His friends were staring, awestruck, before starting to laugh.

I quickly left, my face beet red in embarrassment. I should have made up a better excuse to not go with Jolt to hang out…

The electric-type quickly caught up to me. "So, how do you feel?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore him.

"Hello? Night?" He bumped into me and I sighed..

"How do you think I feel? I was completely ready for you to kiss me, and then you didn't!" I fumed,

Jolt smirked. "So you wanted me to kiss you?" My eyes widened, as my anger quickly turned into fear and panic after what I said.

"Nononononono!" I quickly sputtered out, "It's just that I was prepared, and… I just wanted to get it over with!"

He laughed. "Well, that's why I have to kiss you when you're not expecting it!" He smiled and winked at me.

I arrived back home, instantly heading up to my room and to sit down at my desk. Why does he have to be so annoying?

I played some games for a bit, maybe for an hour or so, before my door slammed open.

"What did you do with Jolt?!" Shiver shouted at me, tears in her eyes.

I slowly turned towards her, feeling slightly annoyed. "We just played soccer with his friends." I turned back to my screen before my monitor suddenly went black. Eyes wide, I looked over and saw my sister holding a cable between her jaws. "I know you did more than that!" She stormed out of the room, leaving me slightly confused.

"I didn't get to save my game…"

I miraculously managed to get to the same point I was at before she unplugged my computer. I made absolutely sure I saved the game before turning it off, having lost the motivation to play it anymore. I shut off my computer and stretched, suddenly hearing my mum's voice calling me for dinner from downstairs.

I quickened my pace at the scent of food, almost falling down the stairs.

Dinner was pretty uneventful, my sister looked pretty angry as she grumpily chewed on her food. I sighed, just having finished my meal. Maybe I should tell her about Jolt trying to prove I'm gay... She'd probably just get jealous and even more upset. I thanked my mum for the food, and headed back upstairs.

I tossed myself onto my bed, rubbing my eyes. I just really need to clear my head...

That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

"It's cold…" I groaned to my sister. She seemed unusually peppy today. "Not for me!"

I'm glad she got over the whole 'thinking Jolt likes me' thing. "Well, that's because you're an ice type…" I grumbled, suddenly unhappy for getting such a useless evolution.

We neared the bus stop, and the electric type was, once again, surrounded by people.

"Hey!"

I heard Jolt call out. He managed to push his way out of the crowd and quickly bounded towards us.

I gathered myself and got ready to talk to him, already preparing to counter whatever he said.

I gotta say, talking with him has gotten more fun… it's not like I have anyone better to talk to now that my group left me, it's better than nobody...

He neared us and I started to speak. "Oh, he-"

"Shiver!" He cheerfully called out, leaving me confused. He's talking to my sister?

She seemed to be more radiant now…

They nuzzled...

" **How's my new girlfriend doing?"**

A slight bit of pain went through my heart. They're dating now…?

They spoke for a second, but not before Jolt whispered into my ear, "You don't have to worry, I'll stop trying to prove you're gay." He shot me a quick smile before they walked off together.

They walked away and left me alone.

The two of them laughed and I saw a bunch of glares directed towards them.

They didn't care.

They were in love.

I climbed onto the bus alone. Jolt was talking to Gir and Flow, who were sat behind him, and also paying attention to Shiver.

That bastard..

I sat as far away as possible.

First he steals my friends, then he messes with my brain…

Now he's left me alone.

I groaned, shutting my eyes and hitting my head against the seat in front of me, earning a glare from the pokemon sitting there.

After a quick apology, I leaned back against my seat and shut my eyes.

Well, I guess it's time to learn how to be an outsider.

The bus pulled up and we all filed out. I hurried to my class, trying to think of how not to stand out too much without a group. It didn't take too much time to arrive at the classroom though, which I was thankful for.

The period started, but was over quickly. I didn't pay much attention though, as I was too busy thinking.

"I'll just stick to the same lunch table, the same seats in class… Nothing should be too bad, right?"

The air suddenly turned tense. I glanced up from my locker, wondering why everyone stopped talking.

Shiver was walking down the hall, smiling and seemingly unaware of the hostile environment. Everyone was glaring at her.

"Oh, hey Night!" She noticed me and strutted over. "Hey, Shiver…" I muttered, still aware of everyone's anger.

"I'm off to Jolt's house, wanna come with me?" She smiled kindly at me. "You two are still friends right?"

I shook my head. "What about classes…?" It wasn't like Shiver to skip school…

She simply giggled at me. "Didn't you know? We get the rest of the day off!" She was right. I looked around to see pokemon grabbing their bags and heading in the direction of the exit.

"I… I don't know if I should, you two are dating, aren't you?" That was a good excuse, right?

She whined, sticking out her lower lip. "Pleaaaaase?"

I suppose not… I sighed as we neared the bus. "Fine…" I muttered, her smile instantly returning. "Yay! Just follow us when we get off the bus, alright?"

I grumbled out an 'okay', wondering if I could slip away and say I forgot about it.

A thought suddenly crossed my mind as I stepped onto the bus. I would never understand his popularity.

And no, I'm not saying that he's attractive to me, it's just a general statement.

But I thought back to his friends, who were letting him win that soccer game. Those were all guys and I doubt any of them were gay, Jolt told me that he didn't have any friends that were like that.

I guess I'll have to ask Shiver later…

I stepped off the bus and quickly turned right to head home before suddenly hearing "Night, you're coming to my house, remember?" I turned my head to see Jolt standing next to my sister with their pelts touching. Stopping myself from gagging, I nodded. "Oh right, I just… forgot…" I muttered, trudging over to them.

They were walking a few feet ahead of me, talking about stuff and giggling. I rolled my eyes, seeing them so close to each other made me want to puke. "Looks like we're here!" Jolt announced.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Jolt sat down on his bed, looking expectantly at us.

Shiver met his gaze with a giggle."Whatever you wa- Oh shit!" She suddenly leaped up, eyes wide. "I have a project that's due tomorrow!" That's not like her, she usually does her homework the first chance she gets…

Oh right, all the drama with Jolt must have made that a bit problematic…

Jolt simply smiled at her. "You can go ahead and do it. Night and I can figure out something to do!" She flashed a smile back at him and started running towards the door. "Have fun you two!"

Silence filled the house after the door slammed shut. "...So… what now?" He asked.

I didn't respond for a second. "...I dunno…"

He sighed, "I know you're upset with me, but we can still be friends!" He looked… hopeful?

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I muttered. The electric-type seemed slightly upset at my reply. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable… "How about a movie?" I suggested, and he brightened up. "Okay, I'll go get one!" He ran out of the room, but soon returned with a movie. "How about this?"

We were both sat on the couch, watching some romance movie.

"So, could you explain something to me?" I turned to Jolt and he turned down the volume a bit. "Mmhmm?" He stretched, meeting my gaze. "Why are you so popular?" His eyes widened. "You don't know?" I shook my head.

"Well, I once had this band, and we wrote a song that got incredibly viral." I looked surprised, "Wait, really?" Jolt had a band?

He nodded, before getting a sheepish smile on his face. "Nobody knows that it was completely autotuned though." There was a moment of silence before I let out a snort and started laughing. "Really?" I couldn't stop my laughter. He nodded, a big grin on his face.

I stopped half a minute later and tried to catch my breath. "You're the first person I've told…" He giggled. "Why haven't you told anyone else?" I asked, finally breathing regularly.

"Well, everyone would be really mad at me. It's the only reason people like me…" he muttered, looking pretty down.

"Why'd you tell me then?" I asked. If he was that worried about it… "Because you don't treat me like everyone else does, you actually treat me like a normal person." He smiled at me. I guess that's true… A smile spread across my face as I got an idea.

"Hey, how about we just like, start over?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean with that?"

"Like, we can pretend all the 'proving me gay' stuff never happened and just be normal friends?"

A smile grew on his face. "Okay! But… I thought that was pretty fun." I sighed, a little giggle exiting my mouth. "Alright, fine, we don't have to forget that happened."

In just a few days I've gone from hating him to being friends with him…

I really need to get my life in order.

Jolt suddenly had a mischievous look in his eyes. "You know, I have the keys to the liquor cabinet…"

My eyes widened. "You do realize I'm not old enough to drink yet, right?" He groaned. "Aww, come on! I was planning to drink some with Shiver, but…" I glared at him. "Wait, were you trying to get my sister drunk?"

He laughed. "No, just drink a glass or two! Come on, please?" I sighed. Well, what could be the harm in it? "Alright…" He smiled. "Okay, come on!" He ran off to the kitchen. I stretched and got up as well. By the time I got to the kitchen, the glasses were already filled, with a bottle right next to it. "How did you pour stuff out of that?" He laughed, gesturing to a contraption, and demonstrated how it poured stuff for you.

I gathered my thoughts before starting to drink it.

 **POV switch to Jolt**

"Jooooolt, can I have more?" A giddy umbreon looked at me with a pouty face, whereas I was simply trying to hold in my laughter. "How did you get drunk off of one glass of this stuff?"

Oh right, minor.

"I think we had best get you off to bed." He whined as I slung him over my back. "How do you do that? You must be reaaaallly strong…"

I dropped him off onto my bed. "I don't want to go to bed…" He pouted, jumping off the bed and landing on his rear. "Ow…" I giggled and put him back on. "You're like a little kid…" He grinned at me.

"Jolt, could you come here for a second?" I jumped onto the bed, deciding to play along with his antics. "What is it?"

I was suddenly on top of him, his paws were wrapped around my neck as he connected our muzzles. I felt his warm wet tongue slip into my mouth and rub against my own. The umbreon released a cute little moan and tried pulling me closer. I could taste the sweetness from the drink still on his tongue, and it wasn't too bad… I After recovering from my shock, I pulled away. "Come on Jolt…" the drunk dark-type muttered, looking up into my eyes and trying to grind his hips against mine, and although the offer was tempting, I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh. And this guy's not supposed to be gay? He's practically begging for me right now...

"You know I have a girlfriend, Night," He groaned and pouted. "She doesn't need to know… Come on, you're the one trying to make me gay…" He desperately tried to kiss me again, but I leaped off the bed. "Night, no means no. And I'm not trying to make you gay, just trying to prove it." I replied, giggling as he whined. "Shiver ruins everything…" he muttered, rolling onto his side in the opposite direction of me.

"I need to tell your parents you're staying overnight." My stomach rumbled. "...And also I need to eat some dinner."

 **POV switch back to Night**

"Mm…" I stretched and nuzzled back into my blanket. It felt super soft…

Okay, who's blanket is this? I yawned and opened my eyes, suddenly realizing that this wasn't my room and a pair of paws were wrapped around me. I heard a voice as I started struggling to get free. "Ungh… you're up Night?" I recognized Jolt talking and my eyes widened.

"W-wait wait, what happened?" He let go of me and I jumped away, a shiver traveling down my spine.

He giggled. "You just drank too much, that's all." I wrinkled my nose, suddenly remembering drinking a glass of an alcoholic drink.

"W-well, then why were you holding me like that? And… and why does my butt hurt?" My mind started reeling and my breathing picked up slightly. Did Jolt take advantage of me?!

"Calm down, all that happened was that you slipped off the bed and you wouldn't go to sleep unless I did that." He yawned, still slightly groggy.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness…" Jolt jumped out of bed and shook his pelt. "Oh, and you made out with me." The electric-type wore a small grin on his face as he walked out of the room.

"Hold on!" I quickly stumbled after him, tripping as I went.

He turned back towards me. "What is it?" I sighed, panting slightly. I really need more exercise...

"What do you mean I made out with you?" I asked. Surely I wouldn't do anything like that…

He smirked at me. "I mean that you pulled me onto you and stuck your tongue into my mouth…" Jolt trailed around me, feeling his pelt brush against mine. "And you were begging for me…" My entire face heated up. "I-I wouldn't do anything like that!" I jumped back in shock. Jolt laughed loudly and shrugged. "Alcohol makes people do weird things."

That…

"My… my first…" I sputtered out, my eyes were wide.

"Kiss? Yeah, you weren't very experienced." He headed off to the kitchen. I simply sat there, mind processing everything. A few images popped into my mind, one of Jolt's muzzle against mine… "It was kinda nice though!" He laughed loudly from the other room.

I… I fucked up…

I quickly ran after him, he was eating something. "Y-You can't tell anyone about any of this! I swear I'm not gay!" He glanced back at me, his mouth full of something. "I won't tell anyone," a few crumbs fell out of his mouth before he swallowed. "But in exchange…" Suddenly he was just a few feet in front of me. "I'm allowed to try and keep proving you're gay, and I'm allowed to do whatever I want to do so. After all, just making you admit you're gay right now is no fun, is it?" He flashed me a smile and I groaned.

"Wh-what about Shiver?" I asked. The jolteon was sat by his food again. "Don't worry about her. So, do we have a deal?"

Coming over here was a bad idea… "Fine… But remember, what happened last night stays between us, alright?" He nodded, swallowing another bite of his food. "Okay, care to join me?" He gestured to the seat next to me. I mentally slapped myself for doing what I did the night before. I wasted my first kiss on a guy.

I sat next to him where a bowl of cereal was already prepared for me. "So, want me to go into more detail about what happened?"

I quickly shook my head. "Please don't…" He let out a laugh and I ate quickly while my face heated up from embarrassment.

"Well, you tried to grind against me…"

"Jolt!"

"And you also…"

* * *

 _ **Well, that was the second chapter of Difference.  
I promise that I'm working on the next chapter of Sparks Will Fly, I'm sorry it's been taking so long!  
I didn't want to post the next chapter of it until Loneliness was done, and during that time I didn't work on it much...**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for how long this took to write! This almost took a whole year...**

 **I've been sort of drifting from this community, and I'm pretty disappointed by that! After I finished Loneliness I started slacking off a lot- although I wasn't exactly the most active during the writing of that story.**

 **I wanna thank everyone reading this for sticking around so long, or for deciding to read this!**

 **Without further ado, here's the third chapter of Difference!**

* * *

"So, how was your sleepover?" I turned my head at my sister's voice. She didn't seem suspicious at all. "It was alright..." I muttered, still remembering the graphic details of how Jolt's tongue felt against mine. That just made me feel guilty.

"I wish I could have stayed, but I at least got my project done!" She still kept her cheerful attitude, which just made the guilt hurt more.

We were currently sitting together on the bus. She didn't talk much this morning and now that we were nearing school she decided to speak up. "Don't worry, you didn't miss much." I lied. All she missed was her brother making out with her boyfriend…

I have to stop thinking about that.

"I was planning on going over again today, wanna come?" Before I could decline, Jolt spoke from the seat behind us. "Of course he's coming!" He leaned in until his head was right next to his ear. "You said you'd do anything I asked, remember?" A blush came over my face when I remembered what we agreed on yesterday. "Yeah, I'm coming…" I murmured, unhappy about the way things developed. "A few of my other friends are coming too!" He said cheerfully. Shiver didn't seem to mind that she wouldn't get any alone time with her boyfriend… She's probably just happy to be dating him.

School was as uneventful as usual. Valentine's Day was coming up though, so pink and red hearts lined the halls. I started to wonder who got me in the random valentine's thing. With any luck, it would be nobody. It would be so awkward, standing there while somebody's forced to give you roses or something. I remembered my sister telling me her personal experiences- the way she described them made it all seem so uncomfortable. "Hey Night!" I glanced over in the direction of the voice.

"How have you been buddy?" Oh come on, what was Flow doing here? The croconaw had a grin on his face as he waddled towards me, making me let out a silent groan. "What are you doing here? Weren't you hanging out with Jolt now?" I grumbled, making the other's grin falter. "D-don't be like that dude! I mean, would you pass up the chance to hang out with the popular kids?" I rolled my eyes. "I would if I could." I turned to leave, but Flow hurried in front of me.

"Look, I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out lately… But I wanted to make it up to you! We're heading to Jolt's house today, I was wondering if you'd like to come too…?" His voice carried a hopeful note and I sighed. "And where are Tail and Gir?" The croconaw froze. "Uh, they…" He let out an uncomfortable cough. "weren't that interested in getting you to come…" I rolled my eyes. "Well, I shouldn't have expected anything else." I paused. "And I was already invited, so… I guess I'll see you there." I saw Flow's grin widen as I walked past. "Great! I'll see you then!" I let out a sigh, but a small smile appeared on my face.

At least one of my friends actually care.

As Shiver and I approached the house, the sound of music drifted into my ears. "Oh god… Is this a party?" I looked at my sister with slight panic, which was greeted with a cheeky grin. "Come on Night, lighten up a bit! I promise not to tell if you drink a little." She gave me a wink and then went up to the doorbell. "Wow, you're such a responsible sister." I mumbled sarcastically, following her through the door when Jolt opened it.

"Welcome you two!" He gave us a grin as we stepped inside. I leaned over and whispered to him, "so… What are you planning on doing this time?" I asked, referring to our deal. Jolt simply shrugged and winked at me before making his way to Shiver, who seemed unaware of the exchange. Meanwhile, I was left alone… At a party where I knew nobo- "Hey Night!" I turned my head to see Flow heading towards me, in the background I could see Tail and Gir trying to impress some sports player.

"What's up dude?" He grinned, reaching over to ruffle the fur on my head. I ducked away in response and glared at him. "Why aren't you hanging out with those two?" I huffed, gesturing towards our- or rather, his friends. Flow merely gave a shrug. "They're so busy schmoozing up to the cool kids. I always kinda liked you more- you're way more chill." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "What, really?" I let out a cough and forced my face back down to a neutral expression. "That's, uh, nice." Flow just let out a snort and gestured for me to follow him.

He led me to a couch and promptly sat down, so I sat down next to him. "Shit dude, do you see that?" I glanced to where he was pointing, only to see a girl bending over to pick something up. "Ah, yeah, that's uh… nice…" I muttered, looking everywhere except her rear. Flow looked at me a second longer than normal, but to my surprise he didn't call me a wimp and instead went and grabbed us some drinks. "So, have you been playing any games lately?" I took a moment to think. "Uh, there's this new RPG I've been playing, it's called Hammerstone…" (Note, not real) Flow gave a slow nod. "I… Have no clue what that is." I rolled my eyes and let out a small giggle. "How about you?" Flow tilted his head. "Uh… Yeah, actually. There's this…" The croconaw frowned and squirmed a bit. "There's this game called Gantapy…" (Again, fake.) "It's pretty… pretty cool…" He squirmed again.

"Hey dude, I think I'm sitting on something. Could you check?" I shrugged and nodded as he lifted his leg. Leaning in, I looked to see if anything was there, but I couldn't see anything. "Uh, I don't think- Aww dude!" I gagged as a horrible scent filled my nose. "Gross!" I slapped his arm as he laughed his ass off. "Lighten up dude, everyone farts." As if to prove his point, he lifted his leg and let out a loud one. "You're disgusting." I rolled my eyes and made sure to lean away from him. Flow just let out another laugh and grabbed a handful of chips off the table. "You should have known that by now."

The night seemed to fly by, it was filled with laughter, nonalcoholic drinks and occasionally being grossed out by Flow. In the end, it was way better than I had expected! I was even slightly disappointed when Shiver called me to leave. Huh, I hadn't gotten the chance to talk with Jolt… The aforementioned jolteon looked mildly disappointed, but gave my sister and me a grin as we left. We were accompanied by Flow, he decided to leave as well. Unfortunately, he had to walk in the opposite direction. "I'll see you on Monday!" I was filled with relief when Flow reminded me that the weekend started tomorrow. "Yep, sounds good!" He gave me a wave and started walking off, leaving me alone with my sister.

"Look at you being social!" She let out a giggle and bumped into my side, leaving me confused at her behavior. "Uhh… Are you drunk?" I asked, taking a step away from her. "Nooo!" She paused. "I'm just tipsy at best." I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Sure you are sis, sure you are." She just pouted at me and continued walking. After a short pause, she spoke up again. "You know, Jolt kept asking stuff about you." She paused, making my heart beat faster in fear and panic. Was she suspecting something? "I'm glad you two are becoming good friends!" I let out a relieved sigh. I guess Jolt's pretty good at keeping his mouth shut.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. My social life has just been changing so drastically lately. I used to hang out with Tail, Gir and Flow because I had no other choice, then Jolt comes in and I'm left with only him as a friend, then Flow comes back to me and turns out to be at least somewhat nicer than what I remember… I gave up on trying to sleep and slipped over to my computer. My parents were already asleep by the time we got back, so they couldn't be nosy. I preferred it that way, quite honestly. As I started up a game, a message popped up from one of my underused chat application things.

" _Hey. U still up?"_

It was from Flow, and sent pretty recently.

" _Yep"_

It didn't take long to get a reply.

" _Wanna play gantay?"_

" _Gantapy*"_

I turned off the game I was turning on and a light smile crossed my face.

" _Sure"_

We played into the early morning, and at some point we even switched on voice chat.

"What are you doing?!" I winced as my character died- again. "Well, how was I supposed to know there was a trap right there?" I huffed, leaning back in my seat. "If you had gone _slowly_ , I'm sure you would have noticed the _obvious_ lack of monsters." He went on to complain for two more minutes before he decided to log off for the night. The two of us still spoke for a while though.

"Hey, wanna come over tomorrow?" He yawned, followed by the distinct squeak of his chair that had been driving me crazy during this whole conversation. "Uh yeah, I guess…" It made me a bit nervous; I had never been to his house before… "Great! I'm gonna head off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow at 2!" I didn't get a chance to reply before he exited the chat. ...I guess I'll be there at two. I let out a yawn as I checked the time- damn, was it that late? I switched off my computer and went to bed, and surprisingly I quickly fell into a deep slumber, for once not filled with anxiety about my situation with Jolt.

* * *

 **Soo this one isn't as long as I would have preferred, but at least I'm finally posting something! This has a lot of relationship building with Flow, who I originally didn't intend doing much else with. To be honest, I didn't have much of a plan for most of the story! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite it's shortness, and thank you to two specific readers for finally motivating me to continue writing by sending PMs! I'll hopefully post sooner next time, but knowing me, I won't make any promises.**

 **Thank you for reading, bye!**


End file.
